


Inseparable

by HFyornT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands (Marvel), Thanos is a Jerk, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, the event is after infinity war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: The ship landed on earth, exactly in Wakanda because he received an information that their team mates were there. He was nervous and scared, he hoped Steve didn't dissappeared, but also he didn't want to meet him. He didn't know how to handle it, but he missed him, wanted to see the man he loved the most. He just hoped he was there.





	Inseparable

He clenched his hands into fist. He took a deep breath. He was unable to see the man in front of him, not after what he did to him at that time. He felt guilty, really, a lot. He threw his shield, unable to look back. He made the scars. He left him there alone, miserable. He left something bloody on the man he loved dearly on his body.

The man in front of him only stared blankly. He couldn't speak. It's been so long. He spent two years without him. It was enough to make him suffering along with the wounds on his body. He kept the shield. He kept the letter and flip phone from the one who had beaten him. No phone calls had been made so far.

Didn't need to. They were there, keeping the distance not too far.

It was the greatest fight they had been ever fought. No, it was not an ordinary fight with a weird alien creature, it was war. That was a real war. Very, very real he even wished to go back to past, knowing there was a deadly threat coming toward them when they had unnecessary civil war, when there was actually a giant guy wanted to vanish half of the universe. They lost the ones they loved. People out there lost the ones they loved too, griefing because they were gone and didn't know where were they.

They were very lucky though. It was a miracle.

Steve could see pain in Tony's eyes. He didn't know what happened when he fought on Titan, but it also did break his heart. It was obviously felt hurt a lot to himself. Tony became more tortured by pain, physically and emotionally. It felt really hurt he even wanted someone to comfort him, at least to decrease the pain, unsure if it was possible. He saw Steve, it had to be the man in front of him and he undoubtedly needed him.

Tony made an action first. He walked slowly then it turned into a run, he ran. He hugged Steve tigthly. It's been so long. The last time they hugged was when the last day they slept together, last night to see him sleeping in their bed.

He could have just punch him in his perfect teeth. But, he didn't have strength, too exhausted. And he didn't want to, he only wanted to hug him. Was that too much to ask? Ah, he didn't care. They might be still in fight, but deep in their hearts, truth was they wanted to apologize.

Steve hugged him back. He missed his black hair that always felt ticklish to his beardless chin. He missed when Tony wrapped his body, allowing his head to lay on his chest and hear the heartbeat of the leader of The Avengers.

Their eyes met each other. Tony glanced down for a second then looked up again, meeting with calming blue eyes he always liked. It felt nice and comfortable. 

"You have a beard now."

"Yes, is it ugly or---"

"No, it looks good on you."

They stayed in that position. They relished the moment.

Then Tony spoke again, "I miss you so much." 

Steve stroked his hair, "I miss you too. I'm sorry for everything i did."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have punched you first. If i did, it wouldn't lead on that."

"No, i totally deserved to be hit. I should have told you and you didn't have to watch the footage." 

"It's ok, i wanted to know the truth."

Steve gently touched Tony's cheeks, "You deserve happiness. You really do."

Tony grabbed Steve's hands, "What is happiness if there is no you? I want to be happy with you."

"I broke my promise."

"Yes, you did, once, the peak of it, when we had civil war. Think you can fix it?"

"I hoped i got a chance."

"You have, actually. If i didn't give you a chance, i wouldn't let you hug me."

Steve smiled, "Thank you for giving me another chance."

Tony also smiled, "Correction, last chance, Captain."

Steve slowly closed a really short distance between them. He kissed Tony, his lover. He hadn't taste those lips of him for two years, same with Tony. He closed his eyes like the blonde man in front of him, following the ambience. The soft kiss he always wanted, he deserved. Better no one dared to call them for a moment. 

He let go of him, they needed oxygen. They walked together inside to rest. And to make plans how to win the war. They were tired, but they needed to rest to restore their energy and strength. The war wasn't over yet. Tears, pain and desperation could be felt through the air. People could be sad, but wiped the tears from eyes. Fought for them. The war had to be won.

**Author's Note:**

> Less than a year we will get to watch Avengers 4! I can't freaking believe it they didn't meet in infinity war :"| 
> 
> (Announcement: currently waiting for Steve and Tony to meet in the next film)
> 
> I want five minutes straight of SteveTony watching sunset together in Wakanda, recovering from war and enjoying the moment together. They are holding hands and no one dares disturb them.
> 
> Ok, just let me sit in the corner.
> 
> Hope you readers like it and please wait for another Stony content in the next movie!


End file.
